I Still Love You -WonKyu-
by hee seol
Summary: chap 1 update! -WONKYU- tetaplah disisiku, jebal... -kyuhyun- my first fiction hope you like it...
1. i still love you prolog

I still love you...

(그래도 사랑해)

Main cast: Tan (cho) Kyuhyun, Kim (choi) siwon

Other cast: Tan Hankyung, Tan (kim) Heechul, Kim Young In (kangin), Kim (park) Leeteuk, etc. Find it by your self ^^

Genre: romance, family, dll.

WARNING!: GS! gaje!

Prolog

Walau aku merasakan rasa sakit ini, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. walau kau menghancurkanku perlahan-lahan dengan rasa sakit yang kau berikan ini, aku tetap mencintaimu. Walau kau tidak pernah melihat ke arahku, aku tetap mencintaimu. aku tidak tahu yang lain, tapi 1 yang aku tahu, aku menginginkanmu seorang.

Kau pergi, menghindariku, membuatku merasa kesepian. Disaat itu air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Jangan menghindariku, jebal.

Saat menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, aku bahagia. Terasa sangat menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya hanya aku yang merasakan ini seorang diri.

Suatu saat, jika kau ingin kembali kepadaku, maka kembalilah. kau boleh melakukannya, Karena aku mencintaimu. walaupun kau tidak mencintaiku, tidak apa-apa. Walaupun kau tidak menyukaiku, tidak apa-apa. Karena hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia

Tapi kumohon jangan menghindariku, karena itu membuatku sangat tersiksa. Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku. Walau kau tidak mencintaiku, kumohon tetaplah berada disisiku. Karena hanya dengan melihatmu saja aku bisa tetap hidup.

Terinspirasi dari lagunya Suzy, I Still Love You. Hope you like it ^^


	2. i still love you chap 1

I still love you chap 1

Main cast: Tan (cho) Kyuhyun, Kim (choi) siwon

Other cast: Tan Hankyung, Tan (kim) Heechul, Kim Young In (kangin), Kim (park) Leeteuk, etc. Find it by your self ^^

Genre: friendship, romance, hurt, angst (maybe)

WARNING!: GS!, ga to the je gaje, tapi kalau tetep mau baca, bukan salahku lho ya kalau kalian jadi pusing, mual, atau muncul bercak kemerahan dikulit (?)

Summary: tetaplah disisiku, jebal... -kyuhyun-

Author POV

"GEURAE! KALAU ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Kata seorang namja paruh baya kepada istrinya, sambil menandatangani beberapa berkas. "JJA! Sudah kutandatangani! Pergilah sesukamu, bawa juga anakmu itu! Aku tidak mau melihat sisa2 darimu dirumah ini lagi, TERMASUK ANAK ITU!"

BRAAKK

Setelah pintu tertutup, pertahanan nyonya cho yang sedari tadi berusaha tidak menitihkan air mata sambil memasang wajah datarnya itu runtuh juga. Ibu muda itu jatuh terduduk ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"hiks... yeobo... mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."

Sekilas dia melirik kearah pojok ruangan, tempat anaknya yang masih berusia 5 tahun meringkuk ketakutan sambil menutup telinganya. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas sejenak sambil menutup mata. Membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir bebas melalui pipinya.

"kyunnie..." panggil nyonya cho lirih. "hiks... hiks... eomma!" sang anak berlari menghambur kedalam pelukan eommanya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan hangat sang eomma.

Flashback

2 months ago

"mianhae haneul-ssi. Saya harus meyampaikan berita ini kepada anda." Sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya dia telebih dahulu mengeluarkan hasil lab dari amplopnya, untuk ditunjukkan kepada pasiennya. Cho hanneul. "anda dinyatakan mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir"

"mw...mwo? andwaeyo... hiks hiks" nyonya cho mulai menangis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "waeyo uisa? Wae? Kenapa harus aku? Hiks hiks..." "uljimayo hanneul-ssi." Ucap uisa bername tag Tan itu menenangkan.

Setelah cukup tenang hanneul mulai mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. "be...berapa lama lagi uisa?" Uisa berwarga negaran china itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda ia sedang kebingungan. "mianhae hanneul-ssi, saya tidak mengerti, berapa lama apa yang anda maksud?"

"berapa lama lagi saya bisa hidup uisa?"

"mianhamnida, saya hanya seorang uisa. Bukan tuhan yang bisa memprediksi umur manusia. Geundae jika anda rajin mengikuti kemoterapi, mungkin hal itu bisa memperpanjang usia anda."

Hanneul mengangguk tanda mengerti. "gamsahamnida uisa" setelah mengatakan hal itu, nyonya cho mulai bangkit berdiri, sedikit membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan uisa bernama tan hankyung itu.

Flashback end

Kenangan 2 bulan yang lalu itu mulai berputar didalam kepala nyonya Cho. Setelah dinyatakan mengidap kanker darah, nyonya cho mulai menjalani kemoterapi. Tapi karena sudah muak selama 2 bulan terakhir merasakan rasa sakit karena kemoterapi yang dijalaninya, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikannya.

Rambutnya yang indah dulu sekarang sudah rontok, tak bersisa. Untung saja tuan cho tidak menyadarinya. Karena memang nyonya cho sekarang mengenakan wig yang sama persis dengan rambutnya dulu. Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang dulu.

"eomma... hiks, apakah eomma dan appa akan ber- hiks, pisah? Apakah eomma dan appa hiks, akan meninnggalkan kyunnie? Seperti chwangie meninggalkan kyunnie?" tanya kyuhyun -anak bungsu tuan dan nyonya cho-

"sst sst.. siapa bilang eomma akan meninggalkan kyunnie? Eomma tidak akan kemana-mana. Eomma akan selalu ada disisi kyunnie" kyuhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya -masih didalam pelukan sang eomma- menatap kedalam bola mata sang eomma. "yaksok?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "yaksok" kata nyonya cho sambil menyambut jari kelingking putri manisnya. Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama sambil berpelukan.

-1013-

13 years later

"aku ingin bercerai" kata seorang yeoja kepada seorang namja dihadapannya. "mw...mwo? heh, yeobo, jangan bercanda. Itu tidak lucu." Kata sang namja dengan senyum meremehkan. "aku tidak sedang bercanda." Kata nyonya cho kepada tuan cho -yeoja dan namja tadi- dengan wajah datar. "ge..geundae, wae?" kata tuan cho dengan wajah terkejut.

"karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya, nyonya cho berjalan mendekati tuan cho lalu menyerahkan beberapa berkas. "itu, surat perceraian kita. Tanda tangani itu, palli. Setelah itu aku yang akan mengurus semuanya."

"GEURAE! KALAU ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN!" Kata seorang namja paruh baya kepada istrinya, sambil menandatangani beberapa berkas. "JJA! Sudah kutandatangani! Pergilah sesukamu, bawa juga anakmu itu! Aku tidak mau melihat sisa2 darimu dirumah ini lagi, TERMASUK ANAK ITU!"

"huaaaa, hah hah hah hah"

Seorang yeoja manis terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas memburu. 'hah, mimpi itu lagi.' Batinnya. Selalu mimpi yang sama, dari hari kehari. Yeoja itu -kyuhyun- mulai berdiri, mengambil handuk, lalu bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi.

Syurrr... air mulai mengalir, membasahi kepala dan tubuh kyuhyun. Sekilas kyuhyun mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Tepatnya pada saat ia berusia 7 tahun. Saat eommanya masih hidup.

Flash back

Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, kessehatan nyonya cho semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Bahkan uisa memperkirakan bahwa seharusnya nyonya cho tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun. Itu semua karena semangat dan kegigihan nyonya cho untuk bertahan hidup. Hanya saja sekarang nyonya cho sudah tidak bisa berdiri. Dia hanya bisa berbaring diatastempat tidur dan menjadi penghuni tetap Seoul International hospital.

Hari itu kyuhyun tengah bersekolah, sehingga nyonya Cho sendiran diruang rawatnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Mendengar 3 kali ketukan dipintu, nyonya Cho mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Dia melihat seorang uisa gagah nan tampan yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir menjadi sahabatnya, sedang menggendong kyunnie, putri kesayangannya.

"wah, kyunnie sudah pulang eoh?" tanya nyonya Cho antusias. Hankyung menurunkan kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Lalu kyuhyun mendekat ketempat tidur eommanya. "nde eomma, kyunnie pulang. Cup~" setelah mendaratkan kecupan pada pipi sang eomma kyuhyun duduk di kursi yang biasa ia duduki saat menjaga sang eomma. "apa yang eomma rasakan sekarang, hem?" ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan kurus sang eomma. "gwenchana. eomma tidak merasakan apa2 kyuhyunie. ehm kyunnie, apa kyunnie tidak ada PR?" tanya nyonya Cho. "ani, kyunnie tidak ada PR hari ini eomma" jawab kyuhyun sambil menggeleng lucu. "ehm, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kyunnie bermain ditaman rumah sakit dulu? hem?" tawar sang eomma sambil mengelus lembut rambut kyuhyun. "nde eomma"

setelah kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan, nyonya cho mulai menatap hankyung uisa dengan pancaran kesedihan, namun ia tetap memasang senyum cantiknya itu. "hankyung-ah, sepertinya sudah saatnya" hankyung hanya bisa menunduk dalam. menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah karena menahan tangis. "hankyung-ah.." panggil nyonya cho lirih. hankyung mengangkat kepalanya. menatap wajah cantik yeoja yang diam-diam sudah mencuri hatinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjalani hidupmu dengan lebih baik." hankyung tidak menjawab. dia hanya bisa mengangguk samar. dia tahu dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk menyelamatkan nyawa nyonya cho. alasan lainnya, dia hanya ingin yeoja yang dicintainya ini berhenti merasakan rasa sakit, yang selama ini disembunyikannya. jadi dia hanya bisa duduk disampingnya, menggenggam tangannya, dan menghantar kepergiannya dengan senyuman. pengecualian untuk yang terakhir. "berjanjilah padaku, kau akan mencari yeoja cantik, untuk kau nikahi." hankyung menghela nafas. "kau tahu, hanya kau yang kucintai. bagaimana mungkin aku mencari yeoja lain?" nyonya cho hanya terenyum. kau pasti bisa hankyung-ah. satu hal lagi, berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjaga kyuhyun untukku. sampai aku menjemputnya. yaksok?" cukup lama hankyung memandang jari kelingking nyonya cho hanneul, sebelum menyambut jari itu dengan jarinya.

setelah kedua jari itu bertauttan, salah satu jari mulai melonggarkan tautannya, sampai akhirnya hanya salah satu jari itu melepaskan tautannya, dan jatuh, terkulai lemas di atas tempat tidur.

TBC

ya ampun, mian ya chingu atas keterlambatannya #MerasaBerdosa. ternyata jadi author susahnya masya allah. oke waktunya mbalas review ^^:

kyufit0327: hahaha, iya. itukan arti liriknya suzy yang I Still Love U chingu.

kyufit0327: mian ya, sepertinya gak bisa cepet -_-

mandalika: povnya siapa yaaa? iya itu kyuhyun pov. Waah kalo gitu kita sehati, ihiii~ (?)

evil kyu: siapa yang tersakiti bakal aku kasih tau secepatnya. pantengin aja tiap chapnya. tapi kalo happy end, aku nggak janji ^^

meotmeot: ntah lah chingu, aku juga bingung #lho

ratnasparkyu: povnya kyuhyun ^^

vira: povnya kyuhyun, tunggu kelanjutannya aja yaa... ^^

rikha-chan: udah dilanjut ^^

FiWonKyu0201: hahaha, semoga saja :D

missjelek: OKE! ^^

Desviana407: doakan saja ya chingu

kikikyujunmyun: makasih semangatnya ^^

Woah, gak nyangka yang review bisa segini banyak. ya walau gak sebanyak author senior yang lain. ngomong-ngomong, aku bingung kalau mau mbalas review mesti manggil chingu2 sekalian apa, gimana kalau di review selanjutnya kasih tahu kalian line berapa aja? ya? #PinjemPuppyEyesBada (?)

o iya, chap ini Cuma ngulas masa lalunya kyu. jadi siwonnya belum muncul. semoga masih pada inget fic ini.

#HappyNewYear *telat*

#HappySungminnieDay *telat*

#GetWellSoonKyuhyun :')

#GetWellSoonDonghae :')

btw, adakah yang sugen shipper?

ya sudah, udah malem. sebenernya mau update dari tadi, tapi karena aku nonton "71 into the fire" dulu, jadi baru update jam segini ._.v

ghamsahamnida buat yang sudah review dan mau membaca fic abal ini.

pai pai


End file.
